Who Would Have Guessed?
by lightrain
Summary: What happens after something goes so wrong? DA pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The fight in the old warehouse was bitter and heated. Max found herself battling a large group of White's henchmen. Battling was not quite the word. More like barely fending off.

Left and right, she only saw fists coming at her, and kicks flying toward her. Using her transgenic speed and agility to the maximum, Max barely dodged them, and only pushing off her, though she could not prevent some hits from landing. She winced and absorbed them painfully. She was getting increasingly tired. Not a good sign.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Alec was not faring much better. Actually, worse, it seemed. White and two other Familiars were backing him into a corner, and Alec seemed to be breathing heavily, with one side of his face covered with blood from a head gash.

A shot suddenly ran out.

"OWWWWWWW!!" Max screamed suddenly. Her brief distraction cost her, and she found herself, suddenly on the ground, clutching agonizingly at her knee. The pain was agonizing, and for what seemed like eternity, all she could see was black as she veered toward the brink of unconsciousness.

What happened in the next moments Max could barely piece out. Alec seemed to have been spurred by Max's screams to make a grab for White's gun. Another gunshot exploded, though barely audible to Max through her pain.

In the following seconds as Max's vision cleared, to her horror, Alec laid crumpled over on the floor. And White was walking towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She thought Alec was probably shot, though she could not know if he was hurt badly… or even alive. God…Alec… She desperately clawed at the floor to get away from White, who was walking closer and closer to her. Horrible bouts of pain shooting up her leg with every movement.

Max wildly glanced around her. There was nothing, no one to help her.

White looked down at her cruelly, pointing a barrel in her face, and she did the best she could to look up at him unwaveringly.

She heard a click and braced herself, squeezing her eyes shut despite herself.

"White!" a voice demanded. Max opened her eyes. Alec!

He was standing with a gun aimed at White's head. Oblivious to the small army of assailants that inched closer, encroaching slowly on him.

"Let her go White" Alec growled menancingly. So coldly and deadly. His eyes glaring, sending off knives in its path.

"Let her go NOW!" he cocked the gun. "Don't think I won't do it. I am not so nice." Alec sneered wickedly. As White and Alec stared each other down, Max could only watch the interaction between them, frozen.

What was going to happen?

Strangely, and in a moment of almost surrealism, White smiled smugly and lowered his gun, walking away.

Max almost let out the breath of air she's been holding, until suddenly White whirled around in the doorway, before stepping out, and muttered drippingly "kill them."

Suddenly, she found herself being dragged across the floor by Alec to a defensible corner of the warehouse, before he was picked off her by the henchmen's hands.

Max had never seen him fight so so primally. He seemed crazy and panicked, out of his mind with anger, flinging men this way and that, head butting, kicking, screaming. It was no where near the Manticore standard of precision fighting.

With his bare hands, he twisted necks and broke their necks. Threw others violently into walls. Smashed into their stomachs and faces with his boot. He roared and raged horribly.

Suddenly, Max gasped as she felt hands gripping around her neck, from an assailant who got by Alec. But she flipped him over with her good leg and sat on him with her weight. She hesitated, but watching with desperation as the swarm of men continued to assault Alec, she too, remorsefully, also twisted and broke the attacker's neck.

One by one, they went down. Alec's fighting grew even more ragged. Until he was swinging dizzily, without much force, wildly off the target. Gasping harshly, he lunged to grab a handgun that was kicked aside, and he took out the five remaining men one by one, in the head.

Max turned away and shuddered at each shot. Disappointed in him. In her. Some of those men were humans.

She heard a clank and saw Alec drop the weapon. His head lolled to the side and his eyes slowly closed.

"Alec!"

His blood was all over the floor. Dripping, still dripping.

Suddenly Max understood why his actions had been so rough. Alec was badly hurt…and she was about to be killed. White knew this and left them to die. And Alec did everything he could to protect her.

Finally, Alec crumpled to the floor.

"Alec?! Alec?!" She crawled closer, dragging her bad leg behind her.

He opened his eyes, and she saw they were filled with tears threatening to break. She had never seen him even come close to crying before. He gasped for air. He turned to look at her. He didn't know what to do. That fight took everything he had to give.

He couldn't believe he had been so strong. It made him realize that keeping her alive was all he wanted in the world.

What was going to happen now? He looked at her, gasping with more desperation for air. Gasping at the horrible thought of going away without her.

Tears dripped from Max's eyes and fell on his face. She didn't know what to say. But she couldn't say anything, if she opened her mouth, she would surely never stop sobbing.

So she roughly grabbed his hand, kissed it, and laid beside him, wrapping around him tightly.

She took out her cell with her free hand, dialed TC.

"I need help now," her voice quiet and strangled.

She turned her attention back to the quieting figure next to her. She held onto him for dear life.


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later…

2 weeks later…

Something happened after that night. It was very hard to say exactly what, but nothing had been the same since for Max.

It was not the idealistic love she once honed in her mind. Of the perfect family, the perfect house, and the pretty banter between the perfect man and wife.

It was a dirty and rough and brutal kind of love.

But it was honest and it was true. An "I will love you no matter what" and "I would die for you" kind of love that she had never knew existed, because she had never seen it before in others. And here was Alec, the stupid insolent fool that he was, who showed her that love.

Who would have guessed?

They had killed that night, out of desperation, but it no longer left a dreadful feeling in her stomach. It was replaced by acceptance, and understanding of the way the world worked. It was not as black and white as she insisted it was, but Max found herself warming up to the idea nonetheless.

For the first time in her life, she felt…real. The horror of that night made all her fears of embarrassment, her need for propriety seem…trivial.

She found herself arguing more passionately in command, being more free with her emotions. She worked along side the transhumans, x-series, and humans alike without hesitance. Lately, Max found herself a bundle of emotions and energy, much to Alec's delight and amusement.

And Alec.

He did survive that night. And the next day. And the next week.

Max sat by his bedside and could not be consoled to leave, growling when visitors and even nurses got near him.

After he woke up, he mockingly took her hand in his, as she had, and kissed it. And he laughed indulgently. It would usually be her turn to slap him, but instead, Alec gripped her hand and wouldn't let go, a question behind his eyes.

So she did the only thing she wanted to do. She curled on the bed beside him, swung his arm over her shoulder, and burrowed into his side.

And that was that.

After that night there was no more talk of Logan. There was no need. She wrote a letter and asked a courier to deliver it.

So that was that.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

These days, Alec and her were like sick lovebirds, walking through command with hands interwined. Compulsively kissing each other anytime they felt like it. Sometimes this meant in the middle of meetings.

Alec felt like he was in heaven. He laughed about "being whipped" with the other transgenic males, then turned his attention right back to Max.

They were shameless. And to Max, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

--Then End--


End file.
